


exit here.

by moonjjh



Series: ? inspiration: markmin [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s), Romance, but be careful i guess, i mean idk if its graphic i don't think so, its not major, kidnapped!au, mark just wants to find jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjh/pseuds/moonjjh
Summary: mark doesn't remember waking up.





	exit here.

**Author's Note:**

> this came up out of nowhere while i was at the train station but hi, again, another markmin. i personally don't think the violence or gore is Graphic, atleast i didn't make them so, but this still is a warning! bittersweet ending? or sweet ending, or neutral, or satisfying, i have no idea, but the ending isn't sad. so theres that.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy!

mark didn't remember waking up. or falling asleep, that is, as he would have to do so to do the former. he was uncomfortable, laying down on a large, steel table that was colder than the room itself, and tied down loosely. loose enough that mark could slip his hands and feet through if he tried and wiggled,enough so that the binds didn't burn the skin around his wrists but was more of a soft, annoying itch. the room was dark besides the small ceiling light that hung overhead of him, burning his eyes into a squint as he stared. he felt fuzzy inside, and his vision was hazy as he tried to process where he was, how he got here, what had happened. his mind us blank, for a few, slow minutes at least, and then realization sets in and hits him like a burning slap on the face. the binds suddenly seem tighter, the light brighter, the room colder, the steel table working as his bed harder. where he was was a question, how'd he got here was a bigger question, what had happened seemed like the only thing he needed to know. but those weren't the questions that flooded through his mind, they weren't questions he felt like would save his life. but swirling through his mind was a worry, something that could really be the death of him if he thought about it, something that caused a deep dark hole to fill in his chest and make his heart sink down into his feet. the last thing he remembers, the only thing he remembers, is jaemin sitting down across from him, smile on his face and a gentle twinkle in his eyes, then a scream. then the light in jaemin's eyes had faded into full blown fear and his mouth was wide open, but mark could only feel pain in the side of his head as the world faded into black.

mark needs to find jaemin, but he has no idea where to start.

theres a sound that catches his attention as his vision becomes more clear. its the sound of a door closes harshly, the loud click of a lock resonating throughout the room. the walls are probably hollow, and the rooms empty, so sounds echo easily off the surfaces. whoever was banging the door didn't sound happy, and mark couldn't get caught up in whoever the hell it was. it couldn't be jaemin, the younger boy hated the sound of doors banging, so mark had to get out quick. slipping his hands and feet through the ratty material of his binds, he slides as quietly as he can from the table, feet hitting the floor with small pads. he's about to rise from his low crouch when the door suddenly opens, and mark quickly slides under the table. he's thankful that the table stands low to the ground, and he makes sure to curl up so no body parts can be seen sticking out.

the sound of two pairs of feet come into the room, and mark tenses and tries to make his breathing quieter than it already is. "hurry up," a deep, raspy voice says, and then the two pairs of feet come into marks view and he stops breathing completely. one of them is being pushed, mark can tell by the little stumbles of the feet on the floor, and the ankles look bruised and bloody, small but deep cuts littering the thin skin. it's jaemin being pushed, mark can tell by the shoes. it's his favorite pair of nikes, his all white air force 1's, and a flash of memory brings mark to remember what jaemin was wearing before his black out. a slim fit white shirt, long sleeved but rolled up to the elbows, loose fit black skinny jeans that came to mid calf or lower, and a thick black choker around his neck. he was wearing his clip on earrings, and had his blue contacts in too, and mark remembers vaguely that jaemin was wearing mark's jacket, the one he gave him when the train became too cold.

now the shoes are stained in a mix of red and dingy brown, the blood staining the white socks jaemin was once wearing red. "stop." the unknown voice says, and both feet cease their stepping and stand in the middle of the room, a perfect view for mark. "seems like your little boyfriend has left you," the voice starts once again, taunting. "you shouldn't put much faith in other people darling, you didn't think he would actually save you, did you?"

jaemin's voice is broken and cracks through his sentence, the way it gets when he hasn't drunk water after playing soccer for hours. "mark wouldn't leave me here in this place-" jaemin's familiar voice is cut off by a loud smack, the crack of skin against skin thickening the tension in the room. jaemin had just been slapped, hard, and mark feels an anger burning through the whole in his chest. nobody was supposed to ever touch his boyfriend, ever. mark wasn't known for being possessive, not in his younger years and not even after dating jaemin. he was though, concealed but still there, and he even slightly hated the close and touchy friendship jeno and jaemin had. this though, this was wrong. someone touching jaemin, hurting jaemin, making jaemin doubt him, that was unacceptable. but mark thought things through, and he knew it wouldn't be good to any of them if he unveiled himself under the table.

"did u ask you to speak?!" the man yells, and there is no sound in reply, though mark hears jaemin sniffle softly. jaemin's always bruised easily, and the slap he'd heard would probably bruise and bleed and scab up. mark would fix it, mark would help him with all the injuries he had now. they would get out, one way or another.

"now, you stay here baby, and don't move. i think it's time to play a bit more." and then the voice and footsteps fade as the man leaves the room. once the door is closed, mark hears a loud sob, and his heart breaks. there's more sobs, then a soft wail, then mark sees jaemin crumble to the floor, head in his hands. his arms are cut and bruised, and there's blood, lots of blood, running down from his hand down his arm. his ring finger us deformed, the nail removed, and it sticks up oddly as it bleeds. from what mark can see, jaemin's face is clear of any gashes or markings, just the red hand print on his left cheek visible. mark can just lay under the table anymore.

"nana," he calls, and slowly emerges from under the table. jaemin lifts his head and blinks away large tears from his eyes, and they cascade down his red and flushed cheeks. mark comes out fully from beneath the table and before he knows it, jaemin is flung in his arms, clinging onto his arms tightly. his sobbing is loud now, and mark doesn't have the heart to tell him to quiet down. instead, he runs a hand through jaemin's sweat soaked hair, shushing him slowly and softly. "i thought-i thought y-you," jaemin starts stuttering to say. mark hushes him, pecking the top of his head multiple times. "i would never leave you," mark whispers in jaemin's ear, rubbing his back slowly. "never."

the closeness gives mark a view of jaemin's injuries, and his breath catches in his throat. there are gashes and stabs on every part of visible skin, and bruises too. his breathing is labored but thankfully consistent, and he's warmer than he should be. "what did he do to you?" mark asks softly, he doesn't expect jaemin to answer, but he does. "me?" jaemin asks. "what did he do to _you_?"

mark is confused for a second. jaemin grabs mark's hand, and turns it around in his swollen palm. mark's hand, like jaemin's is covered in blood, and mark is only seeing it now. unlike jaemin's, mark's whole ring finger of his left hand is missing, and blood is stained everywhere. he can see the blood of the remaining stub, and the flesh is just barely cauterized; the surrounding skin is a bluish black and the flesh looks horrid. it's still bleeding.

"i didn't-i-jesus christ," mark breathes out. he can't feel it, can't feel his whole left hand. and now he's scared, panicking, but jaemin stops him quickly by grabbing his face inbetween his hands, deformed finger touching mark's face oddly. he almost gags. "look at your face," jaemin whispers worriedly, looking at him with wide eyes. his thumb brushes something on his face and mark gasps sharply, a pain radiating from the side of his face and down. "there's a gash, baby," jaemin says, "you don't feel it?"

mark didn't, he feels it now though. "it hurts, is it bleeding?" jaemin just nods, and before he gets a word out there are sounds of footsteps. they're far away, but approaching, and the grip jaemin has on his face tightens and mark winces. jaemin apologizes with his eyes, but they're scared, and mark realizes that they have to leave.

"is there an exit?" mark asks and jaemin shakes his head no. "we can't just leave," jaemin almost cries. "we have to kill him, there are people everywhere, if we just leave he'll let them know and they'll start searching."

mark inhales shakily, reaching up a hand to brush his hair back nervously. the footsteps were getting louder, closer, and even though the thought of killing a man was scary, the look of jaemin's body and fearful eyes makes mark realize what he may have to do.

"is there anything here i could use? how are we even going to do this?"

mark watches as jaemin reaches under his shirt, pulling out a rusty pair of medical scissors tucked in the waistband of his jeans. they're bloody, mark notices that first, and jaemin hands them to him, hands shaking. "he used this on me, tried to cut off my ring finger like...yours," jaemin struggles on the words. "i kept struggling, and he ended up just strapping me down and breaking my finger with a hammer."

it would be easy to kill the man.

the footsteps almost reach the door and mark springs up, grabbing the handle of the scissors in his hand, sharp parts out, and stands behind the door. the door opens slowly, and the man walks in. mark has a good look at him now, tall and looming, with dark hair and broad shoulders. he wasn't young, but he wasn't old, and he was dressed in black pants and a long, white lab coat. it wasn't what mark was expecting.

"well, why are you on the floor love? and the tears, don't cry darling, it's just me, afterall." the man is still standing in the doorway, and in one step, mark would be able to have the perfect stab through the jugular vein in his neck.

jaemin backs away slightly, catching marks eyes for that of a split second and realizing what needs to happen. "you're such a vile old fucker," jaemin says, and he means every word. the man narrows his eyes and becomes tense, and so does jaemin, and once the man stalks a big step up to jaemin, mark pounces, stabbing the sharp scissors into his neck. the metal goes through with little difficulty, resulting from either the sharpness of the tool or just the amount of pressure and momentum mark had put into it. blood spurts to the floor quickly and a line runs down the mans body, but before he passes out he turns around to face mark and strikes him in the face. it's not as hard as mark expected, but it makes the gash on the side of his cheek bleed heavily. the man then crumples to the floor, gasping and gasping and gasping until he stops, and then the room is silent but the sounds of mark's harsh breathing and jaemin's slow, long sniffles.

they don't stay in the room for long. mark quickly drops the scissors on the floor, walking over the body on the floor and grabbing jaemin's good hand with his own good hand. there's a long hallway with several doors, but it leads down to one door at the far end, the green EXIT sign glowing. it looks like a lifeline, like a chance, and mark thinks 'fuck it', grabbing jaemins good hand with his bad, ignoring the spike on pain that shoots up his arm. he breaks into a run, even if he's still a bit dizzy, and jaemin starts to run behind him. they run faster as the sign nears, and the door easily opens as they press on the handle.

outside is hot. the sun is bright and it just looks like white, and mark squints, holding on tighter to jaemin's hand, keeping him there. mark is too blinded to see him, but he needs to know that jaemin is safe, next to him, not being hurt ever, ever again. his eyes adjust to the light and his surroundings clear out to be the back exit of the abandoned hospital downtown seoul. jaemin is looking around, searching with frantic eyes for something, and he tugs on mark's hand softly a few moments later. "we have to find a phone." his voice is still broken and throat sore, and all mark wants to do is find his boyfriend some water.

as they walk, mark tries to memorize their environment. the hospital is across from a dump, there's an old, dead tree left of the exit, and a rundown car shop across the road and to the right. a car whizzes past them, a 45 speed limit, ans jaemin tries his hardest to slow them down. miraculously, they do, and a middle aged lady rolls down her window and looks at the curiously. then, her eyes go wide and she immediately opens her door.

"my god! are you boys okay? do you need the police?"

mark doesn't know what to ask for first. he knows its dumb and probably not what's the best option right now, but he glances at jaemin and his heart clenches as the boy limps to sit in the car. "he needs water, please." mark says, and the women rushes to pull out a full water bottle from her faux leather purse, handing it to jaemin and watching as the boy opens it with trembling fingers to put up to his mouth and drink.

"please get us out of here," mark continues, and the woman nods. "theres crazy people there, they did this.."

"can we use your phone?" it's jaemin who asks, and the woman, sunyoung she introduces herself as, passes her phone to the backseat where mark and jaemin are. mark takes the phone, his hands aren't trembling, and dials the first number that comes to his mind. the dial tone rings once, twice, then cuts off at the third as someone answers. "hello?" the voice sounds tired, beat down, worried, and mark wonders how all of this had happened. "hyung?"

the line goes quiet, and then there's a soft sob on the other end. "mark? sweetheart, is that you?" mark nods before he realizes he's on the phone, then says yes. taeyong makes a choked noise from the back of his throat and then on the line there is shuffling, loud voices and more cries.

"mark, baby, i need you to tell me where you are, okay? where are you?"

"i'm in this nice lady's car, she saved us, she'll take us to you guys." mark says, and sunyoung smiles at him through the rearview mirror, assuring.

""us"? is-is jaemin with you?" taeyong sounds like he's going to cry all over again, and the people crying in the back get louder. mark hears a frantic 'oh my god' and another 'call the police' from behind taeyong's voice.

mark looks at jaemin next to him, the boy sleeping, tucked into mark's side how he should always be. his head is pressed to mark's neck, staining his cheek with tacky blood, and he's gripping mark's arm as tight as seems physically possible. mark doesn't mind, jaemin needs him as much as he needs jaemin, and the boy looks comfortable, not quite at peace, the the fear lines that were etched into his face disappeared. mark presses a quick kiss to the boys temple.

"yeah," mark says, laying his head on jaemin's and breathing in the boys scent of honey and roses, masked in blood.

"he's right here."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me: tumblr: jaeminsai  
> twitter: ekesang  
> jaemin tumblr: jajajaemins
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! tell me what you thought about this, if you liked it, if you didn't-♡♡
> 
> i had fun writing this (ngl this kinda hurt to write but;;;) i hope you enjoyed.  
> -michelle♡


End file.
